


Save Me

by Tired_Siren



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, He died too soon :(, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Siren/pseuds/Tired_Siren
Summary: A Reader-Insert story where our lovely heroine (aka you) saves Brett when Monroe goes after him in the woods.





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback I can use to improve the story.

The leaves crunched underfoot as you bounded down your usually jogging path. You hadn't had the chance to got this morning and had to make up for lost time. It felt good to be out at night, the breeze was damp, the moon was, it was refreshing and a good change of pace from your busy life. Your music was interrupted by a wail of anguish. Someone who didn't know these wood well must have been out. You ran towards the sound. They might have been caught in a bear trap, or a snare. After a few minutes of running towards where the scream had sounded. You took your flashlight from your pocket, the bright light revealed spots of thick brackish blood on the grey cracked bark. "Hello? Are you okay?" Your voice came out in an unsure crackling tone. A shadowy figure peered out from behind a dense bit of foliage near the base of an adjacent tree. You whipped around to exam whoever it was when you brought them into view with your flashlight their eyes reflected back. "You're not one of them," the voice coughed out. Upon examination, it appeared to be a boy your age, wait not just your age he looked familiar. His hoodie was crusted with blood. "Oh, Oh my god, we need to get you to a hospital." He stumbled toward me, "No not, not a hospital they'll find me there. The animal clinic- I need to go to the animal clinic." You took a quick step back his figure see very imposing now that he was closer. "Okay, okay I will take you there. My car is a few yards away." You attempted to support him, but his mass was too much for you to handle. You ended up sort dragging him which took a bit more time. "Come on stay with me man, " You huffed as you loaded him up into your car. You started up your car. You punched in the directions on your GPS, then rang the clinic. "Hello, this is Beacon Hills Animal Clinic how can I help you?" "Do you guys do emergency care?" "No, not typically, but I can give you the names of some animal hospitals that do.""No, it's not a pet, its a person he keeps asking for you guys. He covered in blood. I don't know what to do I'm sorry." Your voice began to pick up speed as the words tumbled from your mouth. "Okay, I need you to breathe. Bring him in immediately and swing around back so he can come in easier." "Okay, I can do that." You hung up and continued to speed down the road. "Don't worry you'll be fine, " you said glancing down at the jumbled mess of limbs and body that was slumped over in your passenger seat. "I hope," You sighed gently as you increased your speed.


End file.
